Itazuran
|image =GiantRobo.jpg |caption =Itazuran in Kawaii! JeNny |name =Itazuran |species =Robot |nicknames =Itazuran 2 |height =?? meters |length =None |weight =?? tons |forms =Itazuran II |controlled =Sister B |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Jenny, Akira, Nadesico |firstappearance =Kawaii! JeNny Episode 1: Sweets Angels |roar =To be added. }} Itazuran is a prankster mecha created by that first appeared in episode 1 of the 2007 tokusatsu series, Kawaii! JeNny titled Sweets Angels. Name Itazuran's name is a play on the Japanese word for prankster, Itazura-sha .YouTube.com: Kawaii! JeNny Episodes 1-2 (Part 1 of 3) Appearance Itazuran strongly resembles a retro wind-up robot. Its entire body is coated a navy blue color, except for certain areas such as its face and shoulders which are colored silver and red respectively. Two silver, hooped, antennae-like appendages protrude from the sides of Itazuran's head just above two more protrusions coming from his shoulders. He also sports a large object similar to a cassette tape on his chest, just under an embossed imprint which reads "Sister B". However, when Itazuran is rebuilt, its dark blue plating is recolored a blood red. Also among the changes are its hooped antennae being replaced with ear-like panels, and a satellite dish being placed atop its head. History ''Kawaii! JeNny Sweets Angels Itazuran was first constructed by Sister B, who also piloted the robot in an effort to carry out her rather monotonous schemes as well as destroy the Sweets Angels. However, Jenny and her companions Akira and Nadesico fight their hardest to protect the casualties of Sister B's wrath, destroying Itazuran in the process. Improved Itazuran II A while after Itazuran's initial attack, and inevitable defeat, it is rebuilt into the fierce '''Itazuran II' . Sister B reprises her role as Itazuran's pilot, but history repeats itself as the Sweets Angels once again bring down the mechanical terror. Abilities Prankster Scribble Itazuran possesses an ability known as "Prankster Scribble" which involves it using a paintbrush-like object to deface buildings. The brush is capable of drawing in shades of red, orange, and pink. Exhaust Gas Itazuran can execute an attack called Exhaust Gas by which it emits gas at high speeds from exhaust vents on its back. This was only used once however, in the hopes that Jenny would be blinded by it while she was piloting the Gyro Vespa. Punishment Beam Itazuran can fire pink beams from its eyes. Bubble Gun Itazuran can materialize a giant bubble gun from thin air which is used to "bubble" its enemies. Bombs As a last resort, Itazuran can also materialize bombs. However, they are instantly lit upon creation, giving Itazuran only a short time to make use of them. Trivia *Despite being controlled by Sister B, Itazuran seems to have its own consciousness and speaks with a masculine voice. *Itazuran was portrayed by suit actor Shinya Iwasaki who had previously played multiple in Ultraman Neos and Ultraman Mebius.SciFi Japan: Toho’s KAWAII! JENNY References Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Millennium series Category:Millennium kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Villain Monsters Category:Kawaii! JeNny Kaiju